


Out there... In here...

by blagamuffin



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Denial, Fluff, LIVE AGAIN GODDAMIT!!!, M/M, complete and utter denial, renamed LIVE AGAIN...., vikings s3 ep6 born again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't care what i saw... it never happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out there... In here...

Out there, in the cold and wet weather, a bitter Viking with fire in his veins, fury in his eyes, and an axe in his hand makes his way through the village of Kattegat to rid it of its pest; the Christian. 

In here, the Christian lays in bed. His body relaxed, his breathing slow and even and he crease between his eyes gone. He was asleep to the world.

Outside of a rickety home, he opens the door and enters dark and cold room. His eyes adjust to the darkness as he finally sees the bed in the other side of the room. 

In bed, the young man shift to his side unconsciously against the feeling of another presence in the room.

Out of his mind in fury, but still in control of his body, the Viking steps closer and closer to the bed. His axe in his hand, ready to be unleashed.

In easy breaths, the young man sighs in his sleep, finally finding the peace he has searched for in so long.

Out of happy hysteria, Floki finally lifts his axe up above his head and crashes it down on the bed, again and again. Each swing harder than the other. Each hit digging deeper and deeper into the bed.

Into the bed.

Just the bed.

Out of panic, he tears into the sheets and finds nothing but pelts of fur and linen. The Christian was not here.

***

In bed, Athelstan shifts onto his back, his arm draping gracelessly against another body next to him. He finally opens his eyes and sees Ragnar sleeping.  
He was in Ragnar’s bed. 

After speaking of their plans for Paris and for raids and for so many things, they had drunk themselves stupid on mead until Athelstan stumbled as Ragnar did his best to lead both of them to his room, where they are now.

“You are a much more restless bed mate than I expected you to be.” Ragnar teased with his eyes still closed.

“If memory serves me right, it was not my idea to be bed mates.” Athelstan quips. 

“You were barely able to stand on your own two feet. You would never have been able to walk back to your room. And I was not willing to carry you that far.”

“I think you’re too old to carry me.”

“Do not test me.”

They laugh. It feels like this was the only place they could still laugh. In here, in the company of each other. It was easy. It was simple. It was happy. 

In a split second of panic, Athelstan looks down to find that he was still fully clothed. He was relieved, he sighed to himself, but was also surprised. If he was honest to himself, he was a little disappointed. 

“Nothing happened last night.” Ragnar answered, the unspoken questions the younger man had running in his mind loud enough for someway the Viking to hear.

Instead of leaving it at that, instead of mumbling an apology or a grateful thanks the word that comes out of Athelstan’s mouth surprised even himself. “Why?”

Ragnar finally opens his eyes and looks that the man laying next to him, sad ocean eyes meets curious sky blue and answers; “Your God would not approve.”  
Athelstan stares in surprise.

“As I have said before, I am happy you have found your God. I would never take you away from him if you do not want me to.” He explains.

Athelstan does not know what to say. There was too much to say. So much unsaid hung between them. So much he did not know how to say. 

“And… when something does happen between us… You will not be too drunk to get up.” Ragnar teases, finally lifting the tension of the room.

“When?” Athelstan teases back. 

“Yes, when.” The Viking replies surely. “We have all the time in the world. I can still wait until you God approves.” He smiles.

Athelstan couldn’t help but smile back.

All the time in the world. Together. 

That’s more than enough.

-end-


End file.
